SEDDIE oneshots
by Inhuman8
Summary: This is where I'm going to put any SEDDIE one-shot I write from here on. I'm only doing this because I know I'm gonna write A LOT! T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. iLove A Dork

iLove a Dork

As usual, I was in the Shay's apartment, and, as of right then, I was playing the online version of Pack-Rat, the game that Spencer had gotten obsessed with.

"Come on!" I urged my little rat. "The freakin' cheese is right there, GET IT!!!" Talking to the computer again, _not _a good sign.

All of the sudden, my (well, Carly's…) computer screen started blinking insanely, and my game closed out, as well as the computer.

"ARGH!" I shouted, mad at the world. I _almost _had beaten my high score. "Dang it…"

This was around the seventh time this week that Carly's computer shrunk off to the corners of cyberspace, not caring about the people who happened to be using it. The first four times, Spencer hit the thing that took care of the internet-working with a small wrench until it worked again. Actually, no, that was the first three times. The fourth, Spencer hit it with a slice of Dice's pizza. The fifth and sixth times, it came back on by itself, not nearly as entertaining. And, now, the seventh, I probably would have to get the apartment building's resident one-man Geek Squad…Freddie 'Fredward' Benson.

"Oh man…" I whispered to myself. It had been two years since iCarly had started, and it was still growing strong. Freddie had matured…_a lot_. He had gone from high-voiced puppy to one hottie of a man! Yeah, bad…uh…what're they called? Adjectives I think? Ok, yeah, bad _adjectives_, I know, but you know that I'm not too bright.

Ever since, it seems, Freddie's voice had started deepening, a small crush that I had had on him for a while had started deepening as well. Now, whenever I had to see him or talk to him I got butterflies in my stomach, no, _tornadoes _in my stomach and my legs threatened to throw me to the ground. And now, because he was the only geek I've ever known, (unless you count Jonas, but he was only in the AV Club, he never really showed any geek-ish tendencies…) I would have to ask him if he could fix Carly's computer.

I took a deep breath, held my head high, and marched out of the Shay's apartment, straight to Freddie's. I knocked on the door, but the second Freddie answered the door, my head hung down, the tornadoes started raging, and my legs acted like those trap doors you see on movies. One second, they're holding you up, and the next, it's sliding open and you're flat on the floor.

"H-hey, Fr-Freddie," I stuttered. _I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!! _was screaming in my head.

"Oh, hey, Sam," Freddie greeted, grinning the way only he knew how. "Whad'ya need?"

"Uhm, Carly's computer is acting up again, and I was wondering if you might, uhm, be able to try and, erhm, fix it?" I asked, barely making it through the sentence.

"Sure!" Freddie excitedly replied. "Haven't had something to fix in ages…"

Freddie walked out of his apartment and straight into Carly's.

"Let's see…" Freddie muttered to himself, bending down by a thick black cable. "What's it been doing?"

Freddie looked up at me with shining, dark eyes, and I almost melted. But I had to at least _answer _him…

"Erhm, I was playing Pack-Rat, and the screen just started flickering and it turned off by itself."

"Like when you're getting a text message and the screen starts acting strangely?"

"Yeah, sorta like that." I answered. "But a bit more…violent."

Freddie laughed a deep, booming laugh, and I smiled. I made Freddie laugh!

"That's probably just some loose cords somewhere…"

Freddie crouched over to the nearest socket, where the thick black cord was plugged into. He tightened it, and then walked over to the blue thing that controls the internet and how angry I get at the computer. He then tightened the other end of the black cord.

"There, that should do it…"

The computer then beeped as if in reply, and slowly crawled back into existence. I beamed. Freddie can do _anything _when he wants to.

"Spencer rolling his portable sculptures over the main cord probably pried it loose after a while." Freddie explained. "That's why it turned back on the first four times, it wasn't completely detached, and the electron flow could still continue, just a little disrupted."

I had no idea what my geek had just said, but I nodded, just pretending like I did. Did as in, paid attention in science.

"Now, that'll be five dollars." Freddie smiled his sweet smile, and holding his hand out.

I walked up real close to him and whispered in his ear, "How about a kiss instead?"

Before he could react, I gently placed my lips on his, and kissed him the best I knew. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him, and my fingers found their way up to his hair, brushing through them. When we both needed air, we pulled apart, panting through out noses.

Placing a small kiss on my lips, Freddie walked back to his apartment, quietly whispering in my ear, "That'll do."


	2. iHate The New Girl unfinished

**AN: This chappie, _IS NOT _finished. I wrote it out on paper, and it turned out to be a whole crapload less than I thought it would be. If _ANYONE _would like to help me on lengthening this chapter, PM me or Review with ideas. I'll get to work on the better one as soon as you do! General P.O.V. **

Freddie Benson. Bella Parker. The new big couple at Ridgeway Junior High. You rarely saw the two apart, for they were together everywhere. They made sure they were in the same classes, except for Gym of course. Everyone was happy for Freddie, he had finally given up on chasing after Carly when she met Erek, a kid who transferred to her science class, and they had still been going on strong after three months. Carly's _'relationships'_, if you could even call them that, lasted for usually about a week or two.

Bella Parker arrived at Ridgeway JH in February, in the middle of the year. Freddie had fallen head-over-heels for her; it was like when Sam Puckett met Jonas. Jonas was _her _world, and Bella was Freddie's. He eventually asked her out, after Carly and Sam pretty much forced him to. She happily agreed, and admitted that she had had a crush on him ever since she first saw him.

Only one person was in the shadows. Only one person didn't care about Bella. Only one person _wasn't _happy for Freddie and Bella. _Her _name was Sam Puckett.

Sam, ever since she met Freddie at the young age of seven, has had a crush on him. She only insulted him every day so that there was _no chance_ that Freddie would find out about her crush that was steadily growing into obsession, and then love. Sam had never thought that she would have to say anything while still in junior high. She thought that Freddie would stay the nerdy puppy, and once the trio moved to high school, she would separate from the two other and never have to talk to him again. But now that he had that nerve to get a girlfriend, she had to talk to him.

Sam held her nose as she spoke into the intercom. "Yes, I need Freddie Benson to the principal's office. His father has been found."

"Alright," Ms. Briggs replied. "I will send him down.

Sam turned the mike off and walked outside of Principal Franklin's office.

"What d'you want Sam?" Freddie said, walking down the final staircase.

"I think I love you, Freddie." Sam went out and said, blushing and backing away when she realized what she had said.

"What?" Freddie asked, his voice softening and stopping in his tracks.

"I think I…love…you…Freddie." Sam mumbled.

Freddie walked up to her and gave her a light kiss. He then turned around leaving Sam paralyzed in her spot.

"Oh, I think I love you too," he added when he got to the top of the first set of stairs. Sam beamed.


End file.
